


Good-Bye

by AgentGleekofMarvel



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Agents of Hydra, Agents of SHIELD, Character Death, Daisy Johnson - Freeform, Daisy Johnson Dies, F/M, FitzSimmons - Freeform, Philinda - Freeform, Skyeward - Freeform, or does she?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-20
Updated: 2017-04-22
Packaged: 2018-10-21 08:47:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,785
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10681845
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AgentGleekofMarvel/pseuds/AgentGleekofMarvel
Summary: In which Daisy Johnson says goodbye to those in the Framework as she takes her last breath.-Note- may become a full fic.





	1. Chapter 1

_  
It'd _ been odd in the Framework, the place where nobody could remember, the place where nobody knew themselves- their real selves- only their alternates. It was odd, that these people scattered across the Framework, her family, her _real family,_ a bunch of misfits gathered originally for a mean with a purpose to help, had found each other once more like they'd once did with the real world, their home. It was odd, talking to when they didn't know, when they were their fully alternate selves, because once upon a time Daisy Johnson had been alone and in the Framework, she was getting that sense again. It was odd, because in the real world she'd let the loneliness consume her, take over her, the loneliness had lasted years. It was odd, because in this world, the loneliness didn't last. Even as she spent days within the darkness of the Hydra cell, alone with the alternate Melinda May and Leopold Fitz who spent days antagonizing her, _hurting_ her, she knew the real them were inside there somewhere, the real them were there for her. It was odd, because she still loved these people. 

"So, we're locked up somewhere, in the _real world_ being held captive by a robot, is what you're trying to say?" 

"Yes" 

Melinda May sighed, letting out a huff of air before glancing around at the gathering that Daisy had conjured. Phil Coulson stood beside Jemma Simmons across the room within the SHIELD office, Grant Ward was simply sat to the side, Mack was sat silently on besides Daisy and Fitz- _Fitz-_ was sat alone, trying to process everything. 

"Am I like this, in the real world?" Fitz questioned "Am I?" 

"Fitz" Daisy spoke softly "You're nothing like this in our world, the real one. You're a doctor who helps people, you _helped_ me when no one else would, when no one else could comprehend me being an Inhuman. You protected me" 

There was a split second of silence. 

"Good" the man nodded his head gently. 

"And me? Who am I really, in the real world?" May questioned, she couldn't help but ask it. 

"You're Melinda May" Daisy smiled at the question "You've been there from the start for me, whenever I fell down you were there holding me up, no matter what. You've accepted me from the beginning. You're like a mother to me" May's heart stopped momentarily for a moment "And you love that dork over there" 

Melinda May glanced up, locking eyes with the stranger across the room who had a tinge of red on his cheeks- blushing clearly. She smiled slightly, she liked that idea, the idea of being in love with someone, the idea of having someone like a daughter. She didn't like the idea of Hydra, the concept of being alone, the concept of hurting children. That's not what she stood for, that's something she'd never stand for. She promised herself that the day Bahrain happened. 

"The point is, here you're not the real selves" Jemma Simmons spoke this time "The real version of yourselves are amazing, they're strong like each one of you in this room _and_ you would never give up fighting. Aida- Madame Hydra- is still out there and undoubtedly she's looking for us"

Daisy nodded, speaking up "Jeffrey Mace was one of us, a hero, the Director of SHIELD who should never have fallen, who should never have been in this place like all of you. He fell here and he fell in the real world. If you die here, you die in the real world too" 

"Gain your strength" Jemma stated "Get ready, because we're going home. As soon as you're out of the Framework you're going to need to fight. We'll be on our way as soon as possible but... We can't do anything till we're out of the Framework. I promise, we'll be there" 

"I don't doubt that you won't be" Coulson had said those words.

"Skye- _Daisy_ could I speak to you for a moment?" 

As the room emptied, everyone going their separate ways to comprehend the news, Daisy Johnson was left alone with Grant Ward, who had remained silent throughout everything. Jemma gave her an unsure look, but Daisy nodded in her direction and so she left. It was just her and Grant Ward now. 

"The real world" he tested it on his lips "I'm not there, am I?" 

There was silence and Daisy was unsure on how to answer the question for a moment. _How_ did she answer that, tell someone who thought they were living, breathing, _loving,_ that they weren't real, that everything they felt was a lie? 

"I knew it" he hadn't waited for her to answer, "The person- Whoever I was out there- Was a bad person, right?" 

"The worse" Daisy spoke, swallowing the lump in her throat "You were the worse" 

He glanced down "What did I do?" 

"You hurt so many people, Grant, you hurt so _many._ I don't want to tell you it all because-" 

"It'll hurt more than I'm already hurting?" he questioned quietly and Daisy found herself looking into his hazel eyes "I'm not real, am I? When you go- _everything_ in this world will be gone. How can that happen? How can I feel the pain, the love I feel for you, if I'm _not real?_ " 

"I don't-" 

"I don't care" Grant suddenly spoke "I love _Skye, Daisy Johnson,_ whoever you are and I'm sure the me in the real world did too?" 

Daisy smiled softly, nodding her head "He did" 

"Then what have I got to lose except you?" the man stated "Because if none of this is real, if I'm not real, then the only thing I have to lose is you and _your family. Skye,_ I may not have been a good man in the real world, I may have been the worse type of man, but in this world, I'm not that man and I- If this is the world where we all have one regret to change everything, then I think my regret will be hurting everyone I hurt, harming those I did. Losing you" he paused, standing up "I'm not the man in that world, I promise you. I'm going to lead a team, straight out to meet the Hydra one, and I'm going to hold as many off as possible so you can get home" 

 "Grant-" Daisy walked to the centre of the room, meeting Grant Ward who stood towering over her _"I'm sorry"_

"No" he spoke "I'm sorry, Skye. For everything" he had a small smile on his face "In the other world, did you love me?" 

"Yeah. I did" 

"Good" Grant smiled, "Hold on to that, please?" 

"I will" 

"And have a happy life, Skye? For me?" 

"I'll try" 

"Good" the man swallowed the lump in his throat, still maintaining a smile on his face. He leaned down and placed a gentle kiss onto the woman's cheek before pulling back "I'll see you around, Daisy" 

"Good-bye, Grant Ward" 

The man left the room and Daisy was left to silence for a moment. Jemma Simmons appeared in the doorway, a soft smile on her face. 

"What was that about?" 

"Grant was just saying good-bye" 

* * *

 

Daisy didn't really know what to expect, but now that she thought about it, it'd been obvious. Of course, Aida had made it so that to leave the Framework, they'd have to go all throughout the Hydra base and Aida herself, of course that hadn't been an easy mission. They'd all been put through hell and back, forced to fight for their lives and then told that none of it was real, the world they lived in didn't matter for anything, the beliefs they held in this world weren't real. 

The Hydra masses had kept coming, she'd already been broken and beaten, hurt all over and then hurt all over again but she kept powering through it. She was thankful for her powers being reunited with her, that was something that made her feel stronger, despite the bones snapping within her arms- she had chosen to ignore that. She'd get through this, for her family, for those she believed in and for those who believed in her. 

"Wards down" a SHIELD agent, someone she hadn't bothered getting the name off, someone who wasn't real, informed her as they stormed the head Hydra base collectively together "I'm sorry, he's dead"

"Don't be" Daisy spoke, despite the lump in her throat "It's okay-!" 

There was a bullet from a stray Hydra gun that whizzed through the air, impacting her chest, just above her heart. She groaned at the impact, feeling the immense pain she did but shrugging it off as concerned faces of her team mates turned to her. Using her powers quickly, she directed the vibrations just above the bullet, keep the blood from visibly seeping through for the next few minutes. 

"Daisy?" Coulson questioned her in his dorky glasses. She resisted a smile at those. 

"It- Missed" she stated with a huff, throwing her hands out and pushing the oncoming troops back "Come on!" 

Somehow, with the immense pain flooding through her, they'd made it to the top floor. Daisy had blanked out as Fitz confronted Aida, who was stood before a large, obvious whirling portal that'd lead them home. She'd droned out the shouting, the reasoning, she tried to listen over the ringing in her ears, the pain in her stomach. _She wasn't going to make it._ Looking around her, she saw her team, the real ones and not the alternates. She saw Mack, ready to jump into action and protect the small guy, Fitz, who was trying his best to reason with Jemma Simmons stood strongly behind him. She saw Phil Coulson, holding the gun tightly in his hands, ready to shoot if needed and next to him, ready to fight _with him_  was Melinda May, arms raised much like the day Daisy had met her, ready to jump into the action head first. She had to get them home, she had to get them out. 

There was fighting and it was almost like a TV show, that cliché moment when everyone came together. Aida was _human_ in this world, she wasn't an android, so when the bullet hit her from Coulson’s gun, she died instantly. 

"They'll be a few minutes delay. Aida, back in our world, will be entirely unconscious right now and will be for the next fifteen minutes" Jemma informed them and Daisy smiled, a strained one, they had hope now "You have a chance to get out, so get out as fast possible" 

There was a number of heads nodding and Daisy faded into the backdrop. Her vision was now blurred and the blood was leaking out of her faster than she expected, she fell to the ground with a clatter just after Jemma, Mack and Fitz left. 

"Daisy?" Coulson's eyes widened, seeing the woman on the floor, blood pooling out of her stomach and her mouth "DAISY!" 

He ran over, kneeling besides her instantly as Melinda May jogged over, standing beside him, looking over her body, the body discarded on the floor. 

"Oh, god Daisy, _it did hit you"_

"Y-Yeah" she coughed, smiling lightly "Y-You guys have to g-go" 

"Go? Daisy, we're not leaving without you" Coulson spoke. 

"Yeah, yeah you are" Daisy swallowed the lump in her throat "I-I can't leave. As soon as I wake up, I'll probably b-bleed to death. J-Jemma needs to get you b-both out, priority" 

"But- In the real world, you said you mean a lot to us" Coulson grasped her bloodied hand "Daisy-" 

"I- I don't care if this isn't the g-goodbye I wanted" Daisy murmured "T-That this isn't the real you. 'Cos y-you're still here, b-both of you. M-My true parents" 

Melinda's eyes softened and she placed a hand on Phil's shoulder. 

"I'm sorry Daisy" the woman spoke "I'm sorry I can't give a more emotional good-bye because I'm not the real her"

"It's alright" Daisy's eyes began to close "S-Save for my grave, eh? G-Go!" 

Coulson was pulled from her body, pulled away from her by May and led to the portal as she sucked in her last, painful breath. She smiled to herself gently as her eyes closed, uttering one last good-bye as the world before her turned to nothing more than light. 


	2. 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The team mourn; Daisy, Ward, Mace and Hope aren't so dead after all.

  
There really was a morbid silence hanging over the team of SHIELD agents as they sat surprisingly altogether in the Quinjet. The SHIELD base was unusable, blown to nothing more than ash, and thus they'd been forced to go to another SHIELD base in the meantime as that one was rebuilt. 

But nobody cared about that, the fact that their belongings, everything they owned, had been blown up was unsalvageable. The thought playing on everyone's mind were the dead bodies in the room next door, in the small area laid out on a cold metal table, lifeless, pale. Then the memories of the world that seemed once like a reality loitered in their minds, Mack and _Hope,_ Daisy had been alive there, Mace had been too, and all that had been stripped away. 

At least Aida was dead and the Leader Watch Dog member. They'd been brutally taken down by someone who was far _too fast_ for them, not stopping, putting an end to them finally. The Framework had been further destroyed, brutally ripped apart by those around it and a white light had shone over them, before dying down. It was over. But that didn't salvage the despair they felt, the anger and the anguish. It certainly didn't stop the sadness and the memories they hefted with them and it didn't stop the _morbid_ silence hanging over them at the moment. 

May was the first to break surprisingly. They'd been silence, everyone sat together as they mourned and thought of the events that had come to pass. The one they'd thought to be the strongest of the group stood, storming out of the room in the quinjet causing a silent sigh to escape Phil Coulson’s lips. He too wanted nothing more than to cry at the losses he had faced, slowly weighing up on his conscience. The loss of the girl he saw as a daughter, Daisy Johnson. 

"I'm going to check on May" his voice was quiet and soft and _mellow,_ and the team knew that this was an excuse for himself and May to mourn quietly to themselves, especially as Daisy was the closest to them of all people. This allowed them themselves to part, to deal with the heavy hearts they held and the losses within them.

\--------------------------

"I could have helped- I could have stopped it-" 

"Oh, Fitz..." 

Jemma Simmons jumped a little as Fitz swept his hands across the table full of various bits of lab equipment, glass flying everywhere. A sob escaped his lips and he leaned onto the table, head in his hands, letting out one sob after the other. 

"There was no way you could have stopped it-" 

"Don't- _Don't!"_ the man groaned "Don't you see? The Framework, Aida, their deaths- I had a part in it! It was on me! I was Hydra! _All_ this time I thought Grant Ward was bad and I- I was the _worse"_

"It was on Aida, Fitz. Not you. None of this was you" Jemma rested her hand atop of his back, rubbing it soothingly "Daisy's gone, Mace too, but that's not something we can bring back. We have to accept it" 

" _You_ accept it when it's _your_ fault, Jemma!" 

"Aida wiped your minds whilst you all were in there, Fitz! Don't you see? The Fitz in the Framework, he wouldn't have felt this, he wouldn't have felt this regret or this horror or sorrow for his friends. And that's why you didn't do this, that's why you're not responsible for Daisy's death  _because_ you're not him. You're not the man in the Framework. Daisy is- _was_ my best friend. I'll miss her as much as you" 

"I'm sorry Jemma" The man turned, opening his arms and embracing the woman. Jemma broke down into startled cries, Fitz holding her tightly with tears within his own eyes "I'm sorry" 

_ \------------------------------------------------- _

"Hope was my daughter, she was there. I have memories- _memories_ of her. Her first day at school. She was smiling and laughing. I have memories-"

"Mack, don't do this to yourself-" 

"And now Daisy's gone? My partner- _best friend._ What was it all for?" 

"Daisy sacrificed her life for us" Elena stated softly, feeling the horrible ache in her heart at the loss of her friend too "She was saving you all. Now Mack, you got to see what she'd grow up to, Hope, you got to see what a beautiful daughter she would have been" 

"It's not the same" the man whispered "It's not the same. Don't you see, everything in that universe was _different,_ who's to say that her in the universe would have been the same as the one in this one?" 

"Because Mack" Elena spoke softly "You stayed the same. You were her father. It is not her personality but the person who guides her and you would have guided her to be an amazing child, a strong one. You know Daisy would agree" 

The man smiled sadly "Yeah, I guess she would" 

"But it's time to say goodbye to them" Elena spoke softly "It's time we said goodbye, Mack" 

\-----------------------

He found May in the small training room provided on the large quinjet, punching the punch bag before her with no wraps on her wrists- bare-knuckled. He was quick to grab her, stop her from hurting herself and he grasped her gently as she struggled effortlessly against his chest, before she stopped, simply just allowing him to hold her as she broke down into strained sobs. She didn't want to seem weak before him, but the pair knew that suppressing their emotions for the death of someone who was practically their daughter was impossible. 

"I'm sorry Mel" he whispered gently, "I'm sorry I couldn't protect her. I'm sorry I couldn't get us out all alive" 

"No" she whispered back, her voice hoarse "Phil- She's really gone, isn't she?" 

"Yeah" 

Then there was silence, neither being able to comprehend any words than what they'd already said to each other. Just silence. 

"We'll make sure she goes to a proper place" Coulson spoke softly to her "She has a proper funeral-" 

"She shouldn't have to have one Phil. I couldn't even say _goodbye_ because I didn't know her. She was so desperate and I hurt her-" 

"No" Phil pulled back, taking the smaller woman by the shoulders and looking her in the eyes "Don't you dare. This is _Aida's_ and Radcliffe's fault. They did this to Daisy, they did this to us. None of this is your fault. I couldn't say goodbye properly either Mel, I knew who she was but... But I didn't at the same time" 

"I just wish-" 

"We both do" he smiled sadly to himself "But there's no coming back from this Melinda. Daisy's gone. _Skye's_ gone. As much as it pains me to admit it" 

Melinda embraced him once more, holding him tightly as they both shed some silent tears. How come it was that they could cheat death, that when they died they could come back but when it came to _Daisy..._ She really was gone. There was no coming back for her, no hope. 

Daisy Johnson really was dead.

"You think we should say goodbye, properly?" 

"Yeah" 

Phil nodded, grasping the woman’s hand and walking down the empty halls of the quinjet. The pair stood silently outside the room in which the two bodies resided before May took the handle of the door and grasped it tightly, pulling the handle down. However, when they entered the room, instead of two lifeless bodies being presented before them, there was a set of cold metal tables. 

* * *

 

"Skye- Skye! You have to get up now!" 

"Is she not waking up?" 

"No, Hope is out of it too" 

Daisy let out a low groan, hearing the sound of voices around her, ones that sounded oddly familiar to Ward and Mace. She reluctantly opened her eyes, though she knew realistically that she shouldn't be because she was meant to be dead, but did so anyway. Above her, a clear blue sky stood and the sounds of waves were heard. 

Were they still in the Framework? Had Aida created some sort of loophole that made them stay in and _alive?_ She should have been dead, Ward and Mace too, so just what was happening and where the hell was her team?

She sat up before her stomach churned, she quickly turned to the side and impulsively threw up, the vile burning her throat. Someone was instantly besides her, rubbing her back tenderly as they did so. She noted that they were on the beach, clear sand before her.

"Hey, easy" 

She glanced around, spotting Grant Ward stationed behind her. Mace was stood watching over the pair and just to the side of her laid out in the sand was an unconscious Hope wrapped in Wards jacket. 

"What the hell?" she gasped out "We're all- _We're meant to be dead"_

"Well, we're not" Mace stated, scratching the back of his head "Went to the nearest store, asked about Hydra- the people there? Clueless. We're back in the real world" 

"I can remember everything" Ward breathed out "Hive, turning on the team like that, the Framework. I remember everything" 

"What the hell?" the woman whispered, quick to her feet "We're not LMD's, are we?" 

"You're the one with the powers, you tell us" 

Daisy nodded, extending her hand and feeling the powers ripple through them. Ward shifted uncomfortably as the powers vibrated around him, before Daisy directed them to Mace and then Hope, still out of it on the beach floor. She stopped for a moment, frowning at her hands. 

"Something brought us back, none of us are LMD's" she informed the awake three "Just what happened?" 

"Coulson and May" Ward suddenly spoke "They must have been distraught, distraught enough to bring you back somehow. I don't know, I don't know this alien stuff even though I was one" 

"The team, Fitz's guilt for my death" Mack supplied "Hope and Mack" 

"That wouldn't have worked" Ward stated after a moments of silence " _Because_ what would have brought me back?" 

Daisy's eyes widened a fraction "Me. Ward I brought you back. I said _I loved you._ We were saying goodbye and I knew inside me- I knew that I didn't want you to."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Is everyone reading this okay with me making this into a SkyeWard fic? Some people feel uneasy about that ship if I'm honest.   
> Also; this fic can go one of two ways-   
> Family fluff in which Daisy and Ward leave SHIELD secretly to raise their own children and the team come back later after a couple of years   
> Development of SkyeWard fic and Ward redemption.  
> Pickkk

**Author's Note:**

> So, I'm thinking of putting this as a full fic, bringing Ward and Daisy back from the dead of course. Who knows, I have plenty of plans.


End file.
